Julia
Julia was one of the three mermaids in the 1955. She was portrayed by actress Amrita Tarr in Season 1 and by Taryn Marler in a flashback in Season 2. Biography She was friend of Gracie and Louise, and was known to have an attitude and "free spirit", much like Rikki. When she told her boyfriend, Karl (who also was rich bad boy like Zane), she was a mermaid, he was angry at her for her distrust towards him. They didn't speak for a while, but when Karl called Julia one day and asked to meet him, she rushed to him in her mermaid form. With a camera behind his back, Karl got few shots, and nearly exposed her to the world. Fortunately, Gracie and Louise still didn't trust Karl and also came, and Louise threw the camera into the sea. Julia was heartbroken and remained so for a long time, but she eventually got over it and re-established her friendship with Gracie and Louise. Julie has since died and her possessions sold. Rikki notices Julia's locket in the jewelry shop, and tells about it to Julia's friend Louise. Mermaid Powers Julia possessed the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. Several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she had the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Relationships Karl He was Julia's love in the 1950s. Gracie and Louise discovered that Julia was dating Karl, and wanted her to break it off, since she also shared their secret. Julia was sure it was the right time and decided to tell his secret to Karl, he however rejected her coldly. One day, Karl called Julia, and asked her to meet him at the pier in her mermaid form. Gracie and Louise begged her not to go, but she went anyway. With a camera behind his back, Karl snapped a few pictures of Julia in her mermaid form, wanting to display those for the whole world. Fortunately, Gracie and Louise also came, and Louise threw the camera into the sea. Julia was heartbroken for a long time, and ended her relationship with Karl. Karl tried to tell everyone about the girls being mermaids, but people did not believe. Julia was heartbroken and according to Louise, she never got over the betrayal. It took some time, but life went on, and she re-established her friendship with Gracie and Louise and renewed their secret. Trivia *Julia is revealed to be dead in ''In Too Deep'', and their story is told in the same episode. *Julia's possessions being sold might indicate that she never married, since there was no one to inherit her things. *Julia's last name is never revealed in the series. *Julia is the second of the 3 original mermaids to die. The first is Gracie. *According to Louise Chatham, Julia's ex-best friend, Julia's personality is very similar to Rikki's who is also rebellious and free spirited. *Taryn Marler, Julia's character in Season 2 looks a lot like Amrita Tarr. Taryn appeared in only one flashback, without dialogue, unlike Amrita. Gallery File:Julia And Louise.jpg File:Julia In Water.jpg File:Karl & Julia.png File:Gracie, Julia and Louise Getting Mermaid Powers.jpg File:Julia And Karl.png File:Necklace.jpg File:Gracie, Louise and Julia Smiling.jpg File:S01E23.jpg pl:Julia Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Deceased Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives Category:Characters with Unknown Last Names